I Would Die For You: A Saiyuki Fan Fiction
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Yukiko is the unfortunate daughter of Lord Kougaijii. She always wanted to live a human life, but that was impossible. Will that ever TRULY happen? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_It's been two weeks since father began working with Lady Gyokumen Koushu. They are determined to ressurect my grandfather, Gyoumah-Oh. Just the thought terrifies me. I want things to go back to the way they were. I want to live peacfully with the humans once more. Is that so much to ask? He doesn't even talk to me anymore. i am more of a nuisance to him than a daughter now. Dokugakuji sensei has put a halt on my training as well. Father, Lady Yaone_,_ Lirin onee-chan, and sensei have gone after the Sanzo Party. I secretly pray that they fail in stopping them. I WANT the Sanzo Party to stop the horrors unraveling in this castle._**

As the young purple haired demon wrote these words down in her leatherbound journal, she pushed her hair back revealing the red brth mark around her right eye, signifying her demon heritage.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

She quickly stashed the diary and went to the door of her room, "Hello?"

To no surprise, Ni-Jin-Yi stood there smirking as usual, "Your running late, Yukiko chan."

"My apologies Doctor," she replied trying to hide her uncomfort.

Without another word, he led her to his lab, a familiar scene to her. She had been there on a daily basis lately for her treatments against the negative wave emitted from the experiments going on there.

As she walked over to the examination table, Yukiko noticed the off white rabbit the doctor owned.

"Take a seat," he replied moving the rabbit and retrieving a few small vials of black liquid, "We can get started in a moment."

She silently nodded and kept her gaze low, _Why'd they have to hire such a CREEPY doctor. _

Her train of thought was broken by Ni-Jin-Yi grabbing her arm gently.

"Alright. Heartrates normal. . .blood flow normal. . ." As he took down several notes, the doctor took a glance at her figure. He had always wanted her, but dared not say anything for fear of what Kougaiji would do. After he finished checking her systems and such, he grabbed one of the via;ls and filled a syringe with the thick black liquid.

Yukiko looked at it, then closed her eyes as he put it into her arm.

After a moment, the throbbing pain from the medication ceased, and Yukiko stood up to leave.

The doctor smirked and grabbed her shoulder, "Where do you think your going?"

"My room," Yukiko replied pulling away from him, "Where else?"

Ni-Jin_Yi chuckled and playfully grabbed her waist, "May I join you?"

"Hell no!" she snapped punching him as hard as she could.

As she left, Ni-Jin-Yi just laughed to himself, "She's quite the fiesty one."

* * *

Yes, I'm restarting this one too. I re read the manga and felt like I needed to redo my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiko sat in her room, staring out the window at the darkening horizon.

As she sat there, in somewhat of a daze, the young yokai was unaware of Ni-Jin-Yi entering the room.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked leaning close to her ear.

Yukiko cried out and spun around, "Nothing, why do you ask!?"

Ni-Jin-Yi chuckled and grabbed her chin firmly, "Nive try. I've read your diary my dear."

Low and behold, in his hand, was Yukiko's book.

"I can explain!" she cried out sounding panicked.

"No need," he replied tossing her book aside and finging her onto the bed, "You can do something for me though, so I don't tell your father."

"Let me go!" she shrieked trying to pull away from him.

Despite her pleas, the doctor continued to allow his hands to roam over her body.

"You definitely are quite the fiesty one," he commented running his hand under her shirt and squeezing her breast hard.

Yukiko cried out in pain, trying to pull his hand off of her.

He then removed his hand from her breast and started undoing the clasp on her pants.

Yukiko's eyes grew wide with horror, "Oh god..please no!"

Her cries had fallen upon deaf ears.

In a hurry the doctor had pulled her shirt and pants off, leaving them in a heap on the floor, "that's a good girl."

Feeling totally exposed, Yukiko couldn't help but start crying a bit.

Once he managed to get his own clothes off, the doctor knelt down and started fingering her cunt, "Hm...your rather tight aren't you? Are you a virgin mayhaps?"

A moan escaped her lips as the yokai girl felt him penetrating her with one finger, then another.

"I take that as a yes," he replied pulling his fingers out and licking her salty juices off of them.

Yukiko stared up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Please..stop it."

"Stop?" the docotr asked leaning in towards her face, "But we're just getting sarted."

There was a pause as Yukiko fought to breath under the doctors wieght, then cried out in pain.

Ni-Jin-Yi began pushing into her wet pussy, not caring that it was her first time, "That's it, that's a good girl."

Yukiko squirmed underneath him as he managed to sheath himself completely inside of her and began thrusting.

"That's right..." he muttered in between gasps, "Your doing good..."

In one movement, the doctor managed to shift his position so he was sitting up with Yukiko on his lap, allowing himself to penetrate her deeper.

The young girl threw her head back, gasping and moaning as he started thrusting harder.

"Good girl," Ni-Jin-Yi gasped before biting her breast a bit.

Yukiko cried out and came all over his cock.

"Oh no. I didn't tell you to cum yet," he said rolling over again so he was ontop of her, "Guess I'll just have to punish you then."

he trembling gasping yokai girl tried her hardest not to panic but when he started thrusting even harder into her, she couldn't help but scream.

A few more thrusts in and Ni-Jin-Yi shot his seed up ino the young girls cunt, "There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Leaving the girl there, sobbing and trembling, Ni-jin-Yi got dressed and left her there.

* * *

I know. I did warn you though. The story IS rated M.


	3. Chapter 3

After she managed to recuperate slightly, Yukiko made her decision...she would leave the castle that night.

As he packed, the young yokai tried to ignore the thought of Ni-Jin-Yi's hands all over her, but with no success.

She heard someone coming and swiftly grabbed her bag and swords before leaping out the window into the night.

"Yukiko...We're back," Yaone called out opening the young girls door only to be greeted by silence, "What the..."

"Is something wrong?" Kougaijii asked rounding the corner.

"I-It's your daughter! She's gone!" Yaone cried out spinning around.

"What!"

It took them only seconds to alert the castle and begin their search.

* * *

Yukiko had already made it out of the castle walls and was on her way to the nearest outpost.

_I have to stop them...no matter what! _Yukiko thought as she ran.

* * *

**Several Days Later...**

"Saaaaanzooo! I'm starving!" A young brown haired boy stood there staring at a blond man with a scripture over his shoulders.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" the monk barked smacking him hard with a large paper fan.

They were accompanied by a man with a green shirt and a monocle, as well as a red haired man with a cigarette between his lips.

Yukiko staggered into the small village, her body weak with hunger, "Have to...find help..."

Meanwhile, the monk, the red haired man and the boy were arguing amongst themselves.

The young yokai looked up, saw the group, then passed out in the street.

The red haired man was the first to notice, "Huh? Who's the babe?"

"Now Gojyo," the brown haired man replied with a sigh, "Please be SEMI polite at least."

The priest walked over and nudged her with his foot, "Hey...you dead?"

Yukiko moaned slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Perhaps we should help her," the dark haired man suggested as he knelt down beside her, "She's rather ill."

"Do what you want Hakkai. We'll be here a while anyway," Sanzo muttered turning away.

"Think she can cook?" the younger boy muttered.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" the red head asked.

As the two bickered, Hakkai scooped Yukiko up and took her to their inn room.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of hours, Yukiko awoke to find herself in a small bed, a wet cloth on her brow, "Huh? Where-"

"You're at the local inn. Are you feeling alright?" Hakkai asked looking at the young yokai.

Yukiko cried out and tried to get out of the bed, only to succeed in collapsing on the floor.

"You must be careful. You were extremely exhausted ad collapsed on the street," the elder man explained helping her back on to the bed.

Surprised at his kindness, Yukiko accepted his help and gently layed down, "Sorry...it's just..."

Hakkai looked curiously at her, "Just? Did something happen?"

Yukiko sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, the image of that damned doctor still running through her mind.

"Miss?" Hakkai asked looking concerned.

There was a pause before Yukiko began sobbing quietly, her tears falling onto the sheet.

Hakkai gently touched her shoulder to comfort the crying girl, "Hey...you wanna talk about it?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yukiko shrieked, shoving his hand away, her eyes filled with a dark fear.

Seeing this fear, Hakkai sighed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories..."

Yukiko sat back after calming down and pulled her knees to her chest again, "N-No...I should apologize...I had no reason to attack you..."

"Yo! Hakkai! Everything okay in here?" Sanzo asked opening the door.

He was somewhat surprised to see the girl curled up against the wall and Hakkai looking confused, "What the hell happened?"

"Sanzo...she's still in shock," Hakkai explained quietly pulling him aside.

As the two talked, Yukiko stared at the blond man in wonder, _That's the great Genjyo Sanzo? _

After a minute, Sanzo walked back over, "Hey. What's your story?" 

"M-Me? I came from the west sir," Yukiko explained shakily. 

"The west? But aren't you a demon?"

"Yes sir," Yukiko replied looking uneasy, "Many of the demons in the west have yet to yield to the minus wave."

"I see. Did Kougaijii send you here to kill us?" Sanzo asked lighting up a cigarette.

In a split second, Yukiko glared up angrily at him," I would never work for that bastard! He's brought nothing but grief to this world! "

The two were surprised to see this docile yokai change to a hatred filled woman.

Yukiko then looked directly into Sanzo's eyes, "I came to ask for your help..."

"Sorry...I don't do requests," Sanzo muttered standing up.

"I know how to get into the castle and computer mainframe where they are bringing Gyūmaōh back to life!"

This caused the priest to freeze in his tracks, "Your point is?"

"There is only one code to shut the security systems down and I have it."

Hakkai looked at her then Sanzo, "She may have a point Sanzo."

There was a momentary pause before Sanzo spoke back up, "What's in it fr you?"

"Just a chance to kill the man known as Ni-Jin-Yi. That's all I ask," Yukiko explained quietly.

There was one more pause before Sanzo let out a sigh, "We leave in two hours..."

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"HEY! QUIT EATING MY DUMPLINGS!"

Yukiko walked slowly downstairs, she had changed from the tattered jeans and t-shirt she was wearing into a purple style Chinese dress with a slit up to her knees on each side.

"Oh. Hello there," Hakkai called out smiling gently, "You look much better."

Gojyo looked up and smiled, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Ignoring the kappa's comment, Yukiko walked over and sat down next to Goku, "I wanted to thank you for letting me travel with you."

"Nice ta meetcha! Hey can you cook?" Goku asked looking curiously at their new companion.

"N-No...sorry. Most I can do is make tea."

"Hey Sanzo...what's with the new chick" Gojyo asked as he watched Goku and Yukiko talk.

"She has a way in once we get to Gyūmaōh's castle. So shut your mouth and eat your damned lunch," Sanzo muttered not looking up from his paper.

Gojyo simply shrugged and walked over, "So beautiful. You busy la-GAH!"

As he placed a hand on her shoulder, Yukiko grabbed his wrist and squeezed it HARD, "If you don't want to lose that hand...keep it to yourself..."

Goku and Hakkai simply stared in wonder as she managed to ignore Gojyo's attempt at being charming.

"What the hell is your problem!" Gojyo snapped before crying out in pan as her grip grew tighter.

"Just keep...your hands...off..." Yukiko muttered before letting go and stepping outside.

"What the hell was her problem?"

Hakkai looked at Yukiko as she closed the door, then Gojyo, "I'm not sure...but I tried to comfort her and she seemed terrified. I wonder if she was traumatized..."

"Wff dj hrfdsa mfsdf trdsfdhsa?" Goku asked...sorta as he took a bite of dumpling.

"What I think Hakkai means Goku is she was probablly raped," Sanzo replied as he set his paper down and picked up his tea cup.

"That would explain why she panicked when I was with her," Hakkai reasoned quietly.

Gojyo groaned a bit to himself, "Great...the first chick to show up in a long ass time and she's a freaking trauma victim."

"It may be best if you keep your distance Gojyo," Hakkai muttered, "Until we can find someway to make it easier for her."

"Speaking of distance...where's the stupid monkey?"

* * *

Yukiko leaned gently against the rail of the porch, her mind wandering slightly.

"Hey...Yukiko right?" Goku asked as he stepped outside.

Yukiko spun around, then simply smiled, "Yeah...And your Goku correct?"

Goku nodded and walked over next to her, "Hey...if there's something you wanna talk about, I'll be happy to listen..."

"Thanks kid...but it's complicated," the indigo haired girl muttered as she took a pack of smokes from her pocket, "Just trust me on this one..."

"Hey! Don't call me a kid!" Goku snapped, forgetting that he wasn't talking to Gojyo.

"Hey, you're shorter than me and you act like a kid. I'm GONNA call you kid," Yukiko explained mussing his hair a bit.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Yukiko smiled a bit and giggled to herself, the first time she laughed in a long time.

"Yukiko!"

A familiar voice caught the yokais ears and her face went pale as a sheet.

Goku looked over and grabbed his staff, "HEY! Get the hell out of here Kougaijii!"

Kougaijii, Dokugakuji, Yaone and Ririn stood there, waiting for the Sanzo party and to take Yukiko back.

Kougaijii then stepped forward as the other three came out, "I'm not leaving without my daughter..."

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Sanzo stared at the demon and scoffed, "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

"I believe he is referring to our companion," Hakkai whispered to the monk.

"Lady Yukiko! Please come with us and return home," Yaone called out stepping forward slowly.

Yukiko looked at Yaone, then her father, "No..."

Kougaijii looked furious at her response, "What!"

Even Gojyo and Goku looked surprised at this.

Sanzo simply looked at her, "You neglected to mention he was your dad."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it though," Yukiko murmured bitterly.

Their discussion was cut off by Ririn launching herself at Sanzo, "YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

Sanzo simply snatched one of Goku's meat buns and threw it to Ririn, "Have a snack..."

Growing furious with his daughter, Kougaijii lashed out at her.

Yukiko cried out and leapt aside, his claws grazing her side, "Holy shit!"

Gojyo simply grabbed his staff and blocked Doukugakuji's sword, "Hey big bro...long time no see."

Yaone turned to Hakkai and smiled, "I would wonder if I may fight you."

"I would be honored," Hakai replied as they started.

Sanzo simply stared in disbelief at the child at his feet, "Your kidding me..."

Yukiko dodged attack after attack as Kougaiji continued to lash out.

"Why are you doing this? Betraying your own kind," Kougaijii snapped after he managed to kick her into the ground.

She coughed a moment, then struggled to get up, "Because...what you're doing...is wrong..."

Hearing this, Kougaijii grew angrier with his daughter, "And you think betraying your family will make it right?"

"No," Yukiko snapped bringing her sword upto his throat, "But it's a start!"

Blocking her blade with ease, Kougaijii simply threw her into the brick wall of the inn, "Then die...I have no need for a daughter who disobeys me."

Goku became enraged and struck Kougaijii in the chest with his staff, "HEY! Don't treat her like that bastard!"

Kougaijii stood up and glared at the monkey boy, "Yaone! Dokugakuji! We're leaving!

With that they left the Sanzo Party to regather themselves.

Yukiko stood up and looked at the skeptical gorup now staring at her, "Guess I've gotta lot to explain..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7

"And that's the whole story...You see why I left?"

Yukiko sat across from the four guys, a nervous look on her face.

She had made sure to leave out certain parts of the story though.

Sanzo looked uninterested as he listened, while Goku looked as if he was eager to hear more.

"I see. So," Hakkai said breaking the uneasy silence, "You can guarantee you won't turn on us?"

"You have my word. I want to stop this madness before it gets out of hand," the indigo haired youkai said clenching her fists in her lap, a true look of determination on her face.

"Whatever. As long as you wield your sword against our enemies, you can travel with us," Sanzo said lighting a smoke up.

"I appreciate it Priest Sanzo."

After she said that, Sanzo muttered something and left the room.

Once he was gone both Gojyo and Goku began laughing.

"I don't get it...what did I say?" Yukiko asked looking truly puzzled.

"He doesn't like formal titles," Hakkai explained chuckling a little himself.

"I've never seen him react like that before! It's funny as hell!" Gojyo said regaining himself.

"Yeah! Usually he pulls a gun on ya and calls you a moron," Goku added.

"Excuse me. I'm going to my room," Yukiko said quietly standing up and leaving the group.

* * *

Once in her room, Yukiko locked the door and went to the small bag that had been brought inside with her after she collapsed.

Inside was the set of clothes she was wearing before changing into the dress she was now wearing, a sharpener for her sword and a small black case.

She bypassed everything else and went straight for the case.

After making sure no one was around and the door was secure, Yukiko opened the case to reveal a few vials filled with the same black liquid the doctor had given her and a syringe.

Carefully, she took the syringe out and filled it with the thick black liquid.

She hesitated for only a moment before piercing her vein and injecting the medication into her body.

_That should hold me for a while...How long will these doses last though? _she thought carefully packing the case back up and stuffing at the bottom of her bag.

Once that was done, she unlocked the door and layed down on her bed.

Without realizing it, she dozed off.

* * *

"So what do you think Sanzo? Do you still think we can't trust her?" Hakkai asked handing the blond priest a cup of tea.

"I'll trust her until we can't trust her anymore. It's the same with you guys. The moment you turn, a bullet goes in your head," he said sipping at said tea without looking up from his paper.

This caused the dark haired man to chuckle a bit, "I see. Even after all this time, you haven't changed."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
